Cute in the Most Disturbing Way
by SimonandJace
Summary: Simon decides that if he's going to watch the sun rise, Isabelle is going to be there. Sizzy oneshot fluff


**A/N - So this site needs a bit more Sizzy. Not a problem. Again, if you have any fic requests you can leave them in reviews or private message me :) Thanks for reading**

* * *

"Isabelle, I have to ask you something."

She felt her heart drop into her stomach and kept her eyes closed for another second, relishing in what would apparently be the last peaceful moment for awhile. This wasn't good. What was he going to ask her? Something about their relationship. Something about his memories, or Clary, or…something terrible.

"What?" She asked cautiously, turning over in bed to look at him, sleepy and cute and comfy under the covers. He'd been getting over a horrendously vicious headcold that he blamed Jace for. It'd given them the perfect excuse to lie around in bed for the entirety of yesterday.

"Have you ever seen the sunrise?"

She exhaled in relief, smiling fully. She felt ridiculous for worrying. After all, it was _Simon._

"No, I haven't." She responded, letting her eyes flutter closed again. "Shadowhunters don't train until the sun is already _up._ You know, so we don't get interrupted by demons."

Simon sat up instantly, the duvet falling to gather around his thin waist. "I've never seen it either." He proclaimed. "And I really want to, and we have like 30 minutes until then so let's watch it now."

"Now?" She asked, horrified. Simon was sweet and had good intentions but it was only 5 in the morning and it was no doubt freezing outside. "You're still sick, aren't you?"

He waved a hand. "I'm fine. I wanna watch the sunrise with you. It sounds awful and sappy and gross, I know, but I just want to sit on the roof with you on a blanket and eat breakfast while the sun comes up, okay?" His puppy eyes were wide and pleading, making a grin spread across her sleep-flushed face. She nodded, finally relenting and letting him pull her up.

They split up, Simon going to the kitchen to fill two ceramic bowls with milk and a mixture of Fruit Loops and Cap'n Crunch. Apparently Shadowhunters had strict diets containing foods without any traces of sugar. That's precisely why he'd bought them ten boxes of cereal, all loaded with sugar, so he could watch the looks on their faces when they tried their first spoonful.

Isabelle traveled to Jace's room, carefully tugging the bright blue knit blanket off his bed. He stirred slightly, his eyelids fluttering open. His tawny eyes focused on his sister. "What're you doing in here?"

"Shh, go back to sleep. Simon and I are going to watch the sunrise."

He groaned and rolled over, pressing his face into his pillow. "You guys are cute in the most disturbing way."

They met on the stairs, grinning and excited and relaxed as they made their way up to the roof. She spread Jace's blanket on the cold cement and settled beside Simon, taking the cereal bowl in her lap. The sky was a light gray color and skyscrapers poked up like blooming flowers.

"So," She leaned her head on his shoulder. "If you always wanted to watch it so badly, why'd you wait until now?"

"Oh God, you're going to laugh at me." He chuckled, a bashful smile beginning on his lips. "Okay well I always thought that there were all these amazing sights for me to see. Like Old Faithful. But I realized that I didn't want to see them alone. I'm not alone now, and I want to see everything with you."

It was impossible _not_ to kiss him in that moment. She cupped his cheek gently, feeling the cold of his skin in her hands and the taste of his lips against hers. He was caught off guard, startled but happy as she continued, her slim fingers threading through his hair. He broke off, his breath making small clouds in the cold air. "I hate to interrupt. Really _hate_, but I think the show is starting.

They both looked, watching the peak of yellow and orange ascend over the city, outlining the towers and turning them black. It was _beautiful. _It was like every sight they'd seen in Idris and in the smoke filled sky of every battle mixed together.

"_Wow._" She whispered, her voice hushed in awe. "It's gorgeous."

"Yeah," He whispered back, mesmerized. "Did you know the sky did that_ every morning?_"

"Thank you for doing this." She kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too." He broke his gaze away from the sun. "So that's one down on the list. Up next, the Grand Canyon."


End file.
